Echo creek ghoul
by Bfghunter2
Summary: Star is an outcast among her own family, Marco is a outcast among humans. When a half Monster princess and a quarter Human Ghoul meet deep connections are formed. Lemons later. Aged up. Crossover Tokyo Ghoul and SVTFOE. Marco/Star/Possible Harem. Other warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Echo creek Ghoul

Welcome to the first ever Tokyo Ghoul and Star vs the forces of evil crossover...or I think it is, there's nothing I could find listed on , Deviantart only had two pics which were pretty cool and nothing on Archive.

Okay this is a MonStar and Ghoul Marco story. The other ghouls in this story are as follows: Marco (¾ ghoul), Janna (Half Ghoul father's side), Jackie (Artificial Half ghoul), Touka (Full ghoul, Marco's mother) Kaneki Ken (Artificial Half ghoul, Marco's father).

Star's family as is follows: Star Butterfly (½ Mewman, ½ Septarian) Moon Butterfly (Mewmen), Toffee Butterfly (Septarian)

Okay now that's out of the way let's get on with some boring junk sadly. I own neither Tokyo ghoul or Star vs. The forces of evil. This story contains, Gore, Horror themes, violence, cannibalism, sexual content and swearing. Please note all characters will be aged up for the fic okay?

The pairing will be as follows: Marco/Star Touka/Kaneki

Chapter 1: the reptilian princess and the safe-kid

It was a usual day in the kingdom of Mewni. The Mewmen and monsters were for the most part getting along peacefully, the Fergersons and Avrids being the only acceptions. Running through town though was a rather common sight. A grey skinned girl in a dark blue Victorian style dress with yellow slitted eyes, long messy silver hair and a lizard's tail was running on all fours as she ducked and weaved through the busy shoppers on her way to the Forrest. This was Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni, Half Mewmen, Half Septarian. Star was always incredibly cheerful and you'd scarcely see her without a smile on her face.

"You bet your buts I am!" She sang as she dived into the thick brushes surrounding the Forrest. She also apparently liked to break the forth wall. She grinned wide, flashing her sharp canines as she slid under a fallen tree and jumped over a snap-lily which closed it's jaws just as she passed it. "You see today is my 16th birthday and today's the day I get my family's heirloom. The royal magic wand!" She narrated as she swung around a tree, using her tail as a anchor to avoid falling into the river full of some rather viscous fish. "Ya see it's a tradition and OHMYGOSHI'MLATE!" She trailed off in panic, sprinting on all fours towards the castle at full pelt.

In the throne room however things were a bit...dull. Queen Moon Butterfly was standing in front of the thrones wearing a large poofy blue dress, her hair done in a large royal bun that would remind people of the old hair styles used by the British monarchs of earth should any Mewmen visit there. To her left in a dark grey suit with gold shoulder tassles and blue gloves was her husband. A Septarian named Toffee who she had been friends with since she was twelve and disobeyed her parents by befriending him and disregarding her arranged marriage to River Fergerson.

"She's late." Moon whispered, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"She'll be here soon." Toffee replied quietly. He knew as he could hear her sprinting up the steps to the ball room. With a loud thud, Something hit the doors making people jump.

"YEEP!" Correction...Star hit the door. It was then that the doors opened and Star walked in, a bit nervous. Despite her often cheerful personality she was rather frightened by her own family, to date she had survived several assassination attempts and it was blaringly obvious it was her cousins, Aunts and Uncles who had set them up but without hard proof, her mum couldn't do a thing. She glanced around briefly, many of her family had fake smiles plastered on their faces, some didn't even try to hide their hatred of her and some didn't show at all. Star honestly felt hurt by that, she liked them, why couldn't they like her?

"Star Butterfly. Approach." Her mother stated formally as per the tradition of the ceremony. She did so, her tail wrapping around her waist in nervous habit. "Today we present you Princess Star Butterfly with our most sacred treasure. I present to you the royal Magic wand."

Queen moon smiled minutely at her daughter she handed over her staff, when it touched Star's hands it began to glow. In a flash the staff was gone, replaced with a small gold wand. A yellow star on a round face with an angel and bat wing attached and a small spike on top was it's new form as Star grasped it in her hands.

"Go on dear, give us your first spell." Toffee smiled in encouragement to his daughter. He knew she had been practicing late at night, having found her more than once asleep at her desk, book open and her practice wand still in her grip.

Star nodded with a smile. She knew what to do, she wanted to be known as one who'd keep everyone happy, it's all she ever wanted. With a wave of her wand in an arch above her head she formed a rainbow. Many clapped politely, that was until the rainbow suddenly exploded, setting several small fires around the room.

"AHH! Sorrysorrysorry!" She yelped and began to spray water from the wand at the fires. Sadly this only served to punch holes in the walls and floor as people screamed and fled the room in fear.

Toffee had already began to stamp on some of the fires as Moon rushed forwards, snatching the wand and extinguishing the fires with a wind spell. By the time it was done, Star had vanished. Moon sighed as Toffee looked around the destroyed room in despair, he knew his daughter was sensitive about messing up and this time she made a rather big mistake.

Currently Star was lying on her bed crying under a fortress of pillows, only her tail was sticking out. She just knew her parents were going to send her to St. Olga's now! She really messed up and she knew that she was lucky nobody died.

There was a knock at her door. "Go away Star isn't here right now." The half Septarian replied glumly.

"Sweety please pack your bags." Her mother's voice came. Star cried harder at that. They *were* going to send her to 's.

"Fine." She muttered, barely audible to her mother.

Moon sighed softly as her forehead rested against the door. She knew her daughter would of taken things hard but she felt this was the best and safest option for her, a out of the way dimension on a planet called Earth with no Magic and Ghouls being the only monsters there. But being Septarian they wouldn't bother her too much.

An hour later star had everything packed and was escorted outside by the Butler, a ghoul by the name of Henry who had been a friend of her dad's and needed a job to support his wife and daughter. She soon found her parents waiting by the royal carriage. She instantly broke down and tackled her mother's legs crying. "Please don't send me to saint O's!" She cried desperately. She knew how horrible that place was when King Ponyhead gave a surprise visit to see his daughter on her birthday and what he found was horrible, it was worse than a Chimera sui genesis prison which was saying something. Needless to say when the news got out many MANY royals were pissed off to the extreme.

"We're not sending you to 's star. We would NEVER do that." Moon hugged her daughter. Only extreme cases went there any more.

"B-but I messed up bad." Star sniffed as Toffee rubbed her back. He really hated seeing her like this.

"Shh, no my little MonStar, we're sending you to a place called Earth so you can learn Magic there in peace." Toffee explained gently. "No Magic, No dimensional Scissors no monsters asides the local ghouls okay?"

"So...You're not mad?" Star asked timidly.

"Only at our relatives." Toffee smiled only to get a playful slap on the shoulder from Moon. "Come on. They have something called Shool there."

"School you big goof." Moon replied fontly with a roll of her eyes. "Its a place where others your age go to learn, I think you could make some friends there. Come along now or we'll be late."

In a classroom at Echo Creek high school a brown haired boy sighed softly in annoyance as another paper ball bounced off of the back of his head. He knew Janna, the only other Ghoul in the school was doing it to annoy him. She had been doing it for a while now and he was sure the only reason she did so was boredom. Janna was often one to be found acting like a stereotypical gang member half the time and a thief the rest. Unlike her, Marco tried desperately to not stick out too much and just have some non-ghoul friends, although only two people in the school knew he was a Ghoul. Janna for obvious reasons and the school nurse who found out by accident and had to be convinced not to tell the CGC by his mother.

"COULD MR. DIAZ PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. MR. DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." A voice from the innercomm blared.

"Ooh! Somebody's been a bad boy!" Janna laughed. "What did ya do? Miss a dot in your homework." She teased aloud, falling off her chair with how hard she was laughing.

Marco ignored her, he knew Janna just liked to rile him up. Ever since they were four when the first met Janna had always been there but around the age of 13 they had a falling out, she still followed him around but it was more to tease him than anything or steal his stuff. Atleast she wasn't dumb enough to steal his food or she'd get killed.

"Do I need a hall pass?" Marco asked the obese teacher miss Skullznick.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" The short tempered teacher snapped. It wasn't scary in the slightest to Marco or Janna who had seen much worse from Marco's parents or to Jackie one of the most relaxed people in school as it generally took an emergency to freak her out...or loosing a skateboard.

"Going going." Marco sighed as he headed for the principal's office. The thing about the principal was he knew EVERYTHING that happens in his school somehow and all it took to keep him quiet about both ghouls in and out of the school was two 5 gallon tubs of icecream every month, The guy had a problem.

Upon arriving at the office of the many things he was expecting, CGC, Parent-Teacher interview...icecream flavor request, A woman in a blue dress, a Lizard man in a suit and a short lizard girl in a dress playing with the light-switch wasn't one.

"Ahh here he is! Marco Diaz!" The principal grinned widely. Marco instantly knew the only reason he'd let the girl join this far into the year was the massive trunk of gold on his desk. "Just the boy I was looking for!"

"Oh hi! I'm star!" The chipper young lizard girl grinned widely. Marco idly thought that her teeth were just as sharp as his. "I knew they had Ghouls on Earth but this is so awesome meeting one already!"

"...how..." Marco was at a loss for words, he'd know if his Kakugan was acting up as he'd of felt a pressure behind his left eye and a sting behind his right, he wasn't drooling and he sure as hell didn't have his Kagune out.

"Oh I can smell you. Hmm...you got a human Grandparent and the other three are ghouls." Star hummed softly before she went back to flipping the light switch. "I must uncover this dark magic."

"It's a light. Most places have them." Marco sighed. He mentally rolled his eyes, he actually had TWO human grandparents on his father's side, not one.

"Any who. Diaz show her around will you? Miss Butterfly please remember that Ghouls aren't treated well here like they are where you're from and are killed on sight." The Principal explained grimly. Star gulped and nodded, looking terrified at the idea. The principal suddenly got rather giddy. "Ooh! All 52 flavors here I come!" He giggled of all things before rushing out with the chest under his arm.

"Mister, Diaz was it?" The older lizard asked.

"Yes sir?" Marco gulped. This guy was taller than his dad! "Keep an eye on my little girl, she's had a rough childhood and needs some friends but don't even think for a second about taking a bite from her!" He growled.

The woman slapped the back of his head hard. "TOFFEE!" She hissed. "Leave the poor boy alone, ghoul or not, he's barely an adult." She then turned to Marco with a prim expression. "I expect you to take good care of her while she's here. Your principal set up a exchange thing...Your mother...Touka Diaz I believe said she could stay in the guest room at your house upon an explanation of what was happening."

"That's mum alright." Marco sighed. His mum was quite happy taking in non-humans so long as they weren't there to cause trouble for them or the town.

"Goodbye my little girl." The woman smiled before pulling out a pair of scissors and cutting a portal in the air through which both she and Toffee disappeared.

"So...wanna be friends?" Star asked suddenly. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Sure...so, what exactly are you?" He asked. He could smell Forrests, silk, dirt and some kind of reptile obviously in her scent with a bit of berries.

"Oh my mum's a Mewmen and my Dad's a Septarian. They have been friends since they were like six or something." Star shrugged as she followed Marco into the halls. Many students stopped and stared in shock at the sight of Star. "So...what exactly do you do on Earth anyway? Go riding on giant beasts? Fight dragons? Explore Forrest's? Go on runs?"

"Well lots of things but nothing supernatural unless you live in Gravity Falls where my cousins Dipper and Mable moved to after a weird summer there." Marco responded. "Something about an evil cornchip or something."

"Huh...weird." Star sang as she kept pace with Marco.

"So...why Earth?" Marco asked. He saw that thing her mother made and the fact she called a light magic ruled out Aliens so magic secret world it is.

"I may of kinda set the ballroom on fire with my wand." Star muttered sheepishly as she pulled her wand from her bag. "That and my relatives LITTERALLY try to kill me. They don't want someone they derm a freak as the princess."

"Wait, Princess? You're a princess?!" Marco gaped in shock, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

"YEP! I'm a magical half Septarian princess from another Dimension!" Star grinned widely as she waved the wand in an arch above her making a rainbow, unfortunately this turned out like the last one and combusted. She dropped the spell with a yelp. Marco quickly took off his hoodie to smother the flames letting the students and star see the various stars he had up his arms from about the elbows up and the human like bitemark in his upper left arm. Many gasped.

"That was close." Marco sighed, draping his now burnt hoodie over his shoulders.

"Dude, what the heck happened to your arms?" One of the least popular kids in school, Fergerson asked. Marco gulped nervously, he couldn't exactly tell them the truth or it'd put Janna and his family in danger.

"Yo." Janna grinned making Marco facepalm. Stupid ghoul. "That was me, faked a ghoul attack on him one day and got carried away." She smirked. Lots of the students looked disgusted with her at that lie. After all, a ghoul attack was nothing to joke about, especially if it left those kinds of scars on Marco. Janna rolled her eyes and walked off, passing Marco. "You owe me some steaks." She uttered just loud enough for Marco to hear.

"So...what now?" Star asked. She understood the real reason behind the scars and thought that if Marco were on Mewni it would be considered a badge of honor that he survived combat.

"Now we go home." Marco sighed, directing Star towards the doors. "Woops, broken glass look out. Loose tile. Careful chewed gum."

"You sure worry a lot." Star stated as she let herself be directed through the "dangers".

" I have to. I'd already be dead if I didn't." Marco replied softly yet bluntly as Jackie shot past on her skateboard. Star nodded in understanding. She knew how dangerous the world could be and to what lengths the intolerant and the fearful would go to to be rid of their target.

It was a relatively quick trip to Marco's house. It was a small two story house with a cactus garden out the front bellow his window, a deturant towards Janna's human friend Alfronz who had tried a couple times to sneak in. They lived with Pablo Diaz, a ghoul sympathieser who agreed to pose at a brother to Touka to keep them safe from the CGC while her husband Kaneki was still in Japan sorting out a mess left by a number of crumbling Ghoul gangs.

"I know it's not much but its home." Marco gave a soft smile at the house. He rather liked the mix of Mexican and american arcitectual designs.

"Are you kidding, this place is awesome! All we have in Mewni is stone, Wood, Marble and dirt. This is so cool!" Star laughed as she stopped to examine the cactus. "Er, what's this thing?"

"Don't touch the cactus It has spikes." Marco warned, dragging the Septarian girl away from the plants and into the house. "UNCLE PABLO WE'RE HOME!" he called loudly. The sound of a head meeting hanging pots gave away where the friendly optimist was. Walking into the kitchen they found Pablo was frying up some eggs and chicken on the stove.

"Hey Tio, oh and you must be Star Butterfly, a pleasure to meet you." Pablo smiled joyfully. "Okay few rules, the fridge in the basement is for Marco and his parents, the red bottles ARE NOT juice and other than that, Me casa es su casa."

"Thankyou Mister Diaz." Star grinned happily.

"I'll show you to the guest room, come on." Marco smiled. It was nice not having to worry about whether or not the person next to you would kill you for territory or food.

End.

Okay that is chapter one done!

Next chapter: Artificial monster

Also here's a small poll for you all.

Should Marco have a Harem? Yes or no?

Also who?

Star?

Janna?

Jackie?

Hekapoo?

Eclipsa? 


	2. STORY PREVIEW

This is a story preview for something I am working on please give feedback.

Ravioli Ravioli here comes a dragon Loli

Okay I recently found an Anime called Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid and I'm going to out right say it, it's pretty good if a bit slapstick at times ie Kanna's bug homework or the beach episode.

Okay so this is straight forwards and simple Harry Potter and Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid crossover. Yep this rarely used skit.

Okay so warnings about this fic are as follows so don't complain when things aren't to cannon hence the term FANFICTION and not Cannon is used for this site okay? Anyway here they are!

Warning! This fic contains the following: AU, OOC, Harems, Possible to likely chance of lemons, M/F, F/F, M/M, M/F/F/F, character death, bashings of Ron, Dumbledor and Fudge (nothing new with that one), Species changes, possible okay MAJOR crack when Luna is about.

Pairings: Dragon!Harry/Tōru/Dragon!Hermione/Daphne

Dragon!Luna/Kanna/Ginny (Ravioli Ravioli don't lude the dragon Lolis.)

Chapter 1:

The Forrest wasn't called the Forbidden Forrest for no reason as a certain black haired, green eyes boy quickly learned. Fang and Malfoy had already fled like cowards upon seeing the wraith like creature chasing him deeper into the Forrest, his wand was well and truely broken, having used it to swat away a large spider the size of a house cat before promptly rushing away from the webs after seeing larger things looming it it. Ahead he saw a small hill with a cross atop it through the fog, if anything he hoped that the wraith couldn't climb that. With a speed he didn't knew he possessed he had quickly scaled the hill and crouched down beside the cross hoping he wasn't noticed. A rasping breath made him gasp as he saw the wraith had indeed found him but oddly it wasn't coming closer. Suddenly the ground trembled and grew warm. A jet of fire shot at the wraith making it wail in agony and flee. Harry soon realised why the wraith was scared, this was no hill, it's a dragon! Bloody hell Hagrid why did you get two?!

He pailed in fear as the dragon lifted it's head to look at him with amber colored eyes. This was it he was going to die, he closed his eyes and waited to see his parents again, However nothing came, no woosh of fire, no cutting teeth. Cautiously he opened an eye to see the dragon trying to reach the cross. Taking another look he realised this was no cross, it was a big bloody sword, literally bloody as it was scewering the dragon's leg. Harry winced in sympathy, his uncle had once scewred his leg to the ground with a pitchfork while he was cutting the roses because he felt he was working too slow.

"Sodding hell. Who did this to you." Harry muttered sadly, he couldn't leave the dragon like this he knew if a pitchfork hurt a lot then a sword this size would be agony!

He jumped when he heard a reply. "The wraith Voldemort did." A female voice replied. Looking around rapidly, harry couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?! Where are you?" Harry called, trying to find who had spoken.

"I'm Tōru and as for where, you're standing on me." The voice replied.

"What? Are you a fairy or something?" He asked checking his shoes, finding nothing there.

The voice snorted as the dragon shook slightly. "Sure me, a big green dragon looks like an itty bitty fairy." The voice stated as the dragon turned to look at him. "Any who, uh could you please remove the sword? It kinda hurts a lot."

He fell on his ass in shock. He wasn't expecting this! "Y-you talked!" He stammered.

"Of course I can ." The dragon replied. "So I've already introduced myself, may I ask your name?"

"Uh, H-harry potter." Harry replied still nervous.

"Nice to meet you but could I have some help? I need to remove that sword and I can't melt the blasted thing." Tōru huffed, shaking harry in the process.

"Um...s-sure." Harry stuttered and grabbed at the grooves along the flat of the blade and began to pull, slowly hefting the massive blade, he was much stronger than he looked having been made to pull his drunken uncle up the stairs a few times by his aunt. It was an agonizing seven minutes before the blade was free allowing the dragon a sigh of relief at the same time harry winced in pain, cutting himself on the bloodied blade.

"Thankyou." She breathed before adjusting herself for harry to slide down. Carefully she nudged him away before setting her pool of blood alight with purple fire. "Okay that should stop that ass from binding me."

"Pardon?" Harry squeaked.

"He wanted my blood for a dark ritual, gloated about it really." The dragon explained. "He then started coughing up blood and fled, geuss he found you then." The dragon soon began to glow as her form morphed into a young human adult, albeit one with a pair of dragon horns atop her amber colored hair. Harry was quick to notice she was wearing a maid's outfit oddly enough. "Huh?" She then started to sniff the air before her eyes zeroed in on harry making him stiffen as she grabbed and sniffed his cut hand. "Huh, nice to meet you master."

"W-What?" Harry stuttered in shock.

"Well my blood hasn't killed you and dragons don't mix blood as it's toxic to other dragons asides their Masters or mate if you will humans are so damned confusing don't you agree." Tōru giggled. "Why are you acting so clueless surely your parents told you this already right little dragon?"

"M-my parents are dead and what do you mean little dragon? I'm human!" Harry argued.

Tōru's eyes went wide in shock before grabbing his hand and sniffing the cut again before licking some of the blood making harry shiver. "No there's two dragons I can taste here. Me and you." She explained to the shocked child. "It's possible nobody knew your parents were dragons or whoever raised you didn't want you to know about it."

"That'd be about right." Harry muttered darkly, his relatives despised anything they deemed not normal.

"Look you may be young but as your mate its my job to help protect you, so where'd you come from?" Tōru asked.

"Hogwarts, the castle near here." Harry replied.

"That place eh? I know the other dragon there, they'd like to help you adjust I'm sure of it!" Tōru grinned as two small dragon wings and tail sprouted from underneath her uniform. "Hold on master!" She laughed as she picked up harry and flew above the treeline, headed straight for the castle. Harry screamed it wasn't in fear though, it was exilleration! He loved the feeling of the wind in his face and wings! Wait, WINGS?! All the sudden drag had a instant effect.

"AHHH!" They cried as they crashed into a rather large figure, with a groan, they looked up to see the messy beard and Beatle eyes of Hagrid.

"Blimey! Yer a Dragon! 'Arry how'd yer get wings?" The half giant asked curiously.

"You know my master?" Tōru asked tensely, cutting on any reply from harry. "Who are you?"

"Rebeus Hagrid I am, yer can call me Hagrid." The half giant smiled a toothy grin. "So 'Arry yer a dragon are ya? Good on ya lad so few of yer lot can be human ya know."

"Obviously." Tōru replied. "Most of them were bound to the ministry of Magic of their countries and became dumb beasts, Japan never did it and their dragons are perfectly fine and sentient thank you very much."

"Come along now we should be looking fer-" Hagrid was cut off however as Malfoy rushed out of the woods screaming like a banshee followed closely by Fang who was yelping and whimpering in fear as they both bolted for the castle. "What was all that 'bout?" Hagrid asked.

End.

Okay so what do you all think should this be a story or not? 


	3. Chapter 2

Echo Creek Ghoul

Chapter 2: Artificial Monster

Star looked around the small room with wonder. Earth beds kinda looked like a Mewni couch without arm rests or a back rest and twice as wide, there were no curtains or roof as far as she could tell. There was a black box with a square piece of glass on one side and metal sticks on top pointed towards the roof at odd angles, there was a simple dresser and obviously non-magical mirror and a desk with weird curved black hard stuff chair atleast she could see the legs were wooden so she wasn't totally unfirmilular with it.

"Sorry I know that this isn't much and being a princess you're probably used to more but-" Marco began only for Star to cover his mouth, her pupils literally rainbow colored cartoon stars as she squealed in joy.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" She becried, rushing over to look at the TV. "What's this thing?"

"A Television. It shows us different events and stories." Marco explained, a bit confused as to how she'd not know that...then again she thought that the light was black magic.

"Ooh Television..." Star awed in wonder before she looked around the room again. "Hmm, no bookshelf. I can fix that." She nodded to herself as she drew her wand, Marco backed up a bit remembering the rainbow. "Mystic room magic expand!"

With a brilliant flash of multiple colors the room had changed into the interior of a massive tower with several floors. On one there was sets of armor and swords, another had a slide which led to ground lever, at the top there was a tire swing and book shelves. The bed had changed too, no longer was it a simple bed it now looked to be a queen sized bed covered in thick dooners with a canopy which held thick curtains, around the room there were a few pictures of her family but all on the upper levels.

"Wow..." Marco was practically at a loss for words here.

"Awesome I know huh?" Star smiled admiring her handywork. "Near exact replica of my room back home on Mewni, only thing that I've added is the Television there." Star stated, pointing to the the TV set which was against the wall now unplugged though due to Star not accounting for power.

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool." Marco replied honestly. He could leap at his maximum height and still not touch to roof without assistance from his Kagune.

"Oh, I can do your room too!" Star exclaimed excitedly as she rushed out her room and flung open the door to Marco's room. She looked around at the mainly spartan room. A simple bed, a bare desk and a dresser were all that decorated the room asides a pair of knee high goth boots similar to what her ex-boyfriend used to wear except this pair was black not red was a lamp. "Wow...no offense Marco but the decorations kinda sorta suck."

"None taken. I'm barely in here anymore, I'm more likely to be out at the Café Rabbit with mum or off training in the sub-basement." Marco replied simply as he carefully stood behind Star avoiding stepping her her tail by accident.

"Well let's fix that then!" Star grinned widely as she brandished her wand. "Mystic room suck transform!" At first nothing happened before a black vortex formed, sucking everything into it.

"A BLACK HOLE?! YOU MADE A BLACK HOLE IN MY ROOM!" Marco cried in shock as his four tentacle Kagune anchored into the doorframe as he slowly pulled star away from the most destructive thing in the universe.

"SORRYSORRYSORRY!" Star cried fearfully as the door slammed shut behind her making Marco fall backwards with her landing on top of him. Marco sat there shocked as Star had a breakdown, tears streaming down her face before she rushed off, leaping out the window. Marco bolted to the window to see star pull herself from the cactus patch.

"Star! Are you okay?!" He called in worry. He'd fallen on the damned things a couple times. Annoyingly asides Kagune and Quinqe it was the only thing to pierce his skin like he was human and had to remove the quills from his back.

"Leave me alone! I'll just make things worse!" She cried sprinting off on all fours into the bushes across the road at the park.

"Damn!" Marco cursed rushing down to the basement and grabbed a mask from behind the boiler and loose brick. It looked like a white dia de los murté mask with intricate patterns on the cheaks and forehead. He stuffed his mask into his pocket and rushed upstairs and outside after Star, slamming into his dark purple haired mother Touka.

"Marco!" She scolded.

"Sorry mum I got to get star. She accidentally made a black hole, don't go in my room by the way, and she bolted in fear I got to find her!" Marco rushed out the explanation before sprinting off in the same direction star had.

It wasn't until after the sun had set that Marco had found Star she was sopping wet and sitting outside of a gas station, he briefly eyed the man in a heavy trench coat with a suitcase standing across the parking lot from Star. He kept his hood up.

"Star! Are you okay?" He called as he rushed over to the young Septarian girl.

"My socks are wet! Wet!" She shivered. "It's freezing and I'm cold b-blooded."

"Oh damn." Marco uttered, he knew if reptiles got too cold they'd die, did the same apply to star. He took off his jacket and draped it over the shivering girl who had somehow changed her clothes from the Victorian dress to rainbow colored jeans and a green shirt with a purple chibi squid on it's front. "Here star, come on let's get you home before you freeze."

"I'm afraid, Princess Star is going nowhere." A voice mocked. Star flinched violently something Marco and mysterious person noticed. They all turned and noticed a tiny green bird reptile thing, a beafy blonde man in viking armor and an assortment of monsters and vikings behind them.

"R-river." Star stuttered fearfully, taking a step back.

"And I Ludo!" The small monster cackled.

"Eh who?" Star muttered making the smaller being facefalt in dispair.

"Ludo! Your arch nemesis and I will have your wand princess so I can rule mewni!" The tiny monster declared.

"Actually...that would be me twerp." The viking now identified as River snorted making the tiny monster rage. "ATTACK THEM!"

"Narwhal BLAST!" Star cried, firing a large narwhal at a group of Vikings downing them and the two monsters behind them.

"Morons! All attack her! Not one at a time!" Ludo cried out in frustration.

"Hey!" A voice called as a line of dust was kicked up down the middle of the fight that had barely started. "Pick on someone your own size!" The dust cleared to reveal Jackie with a tazer in hand and on her skateboard.

"Jackie! Get out of here!" Marco ordered harshly, he hoped he'd be able to give the investigator the slip once this was done but he couldn't leave Jaackie here, she'd be killed!

"Not now Diaz." Jackie snapped shortly as she rushed at the once again charging forces using her skateboard to maneuver through their ranks as she dropped them with a few well jabs from her tazer, Star was firing Narwhals at the monsters and vikings away from Jackie. A sudden spray of blood and twirl of a bone and muscle blade shaped like a massive whip made Marco flinch as the mysterious person, now obviously an CGC investigator joined the fray, targeting the monsters and keeping the attention of the larger ones. Marco swore as he rushed past Star, snagging the mask from her pocket and put it on. His two Kagune activated creating a flurry of whip like growths to sprout from his back as he ripped to shreds a boar monster who almost jumped the investigator.

"Reaper." The investigator growled in a sothern accent swinging the Quinqe to try and biforcate the young ghoul.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I was just here to help a friend she freaked out earlier at a mess she made and bolted." Marco replied, glad his voice was muffled by the mask as he decked a cyclops with enough force to smash it's ribs. "I have no intention on feeding on her, got it dove? My family has a deal with your lot, we leave the general populace alone and you let us keep the mofia and black market out of town." He grunted, tossing away a humanoid giraffe who had charged him with a battle ax into a trash can. "If you check the list of my 'victims' you'll find they're all wanted for multiple murders, rapes and even one for an attempted assassination of the chief of police here." He ducked his head as the Quinqe darted above him, killing the giant botfly creature before they both jumped over a stray Narwhal blast which crushed a Viking into paste as organs painted the sidewalk. "Nice save."

"I'll still have to take you into custody." The CGC officer grunted as he blocked a hit from a short sword. "What's with these things anyway? They're obviously not your lot and these guys are vikings for Christ's sake!"

"From my dimension actually!" Star called as she knee'd a goblin between the legs with enough force to send it flying across the road. "I'm from Mewni a different reality to this one, I'm here as an exchange student, duck!" She cried at Jackie, unfortunately the girl was still hit by the club and sent flying into Marco, they soon crashed against the lamp post breaking it. Now while ghouls couldn't be injured by normal means, blunt force trauma was still relatively effective, hence why Marco coughed up a large spurt of blood which was currently running down his chin, Jackie laid motionless in his arms as he struggled to stand back up noticing Star was beating the monsters and vikings back with the help of the investigator. Marco hated to admit it but those monsters were rather strong, if they had been better coordinated he'd of been killed easily.

"D-damn." Jackie coughed, blood was running from her mouth and nose, the impact has severely messed up her internal organs.

"Shit." The investigator spat rubbing his face tiredly, Marco quickly realised he looked a lot like a prospector for some reason underneath that cloak. "Kid, why? Ya know I don't like you getting involved in this shit."

"Uncle M-Mcgucket" Jackie wheezed as star rushed over. "I...I'm" she winced, blood was now seeping through the side of her shirt, The man, Mcgucket lifted it to reveal a bloody shattered piece of rib sticking out of her skin. Star looked a bit white at that as she covered her mouth.

"Healer blast f-Fast." Star chanted blasting Jackie with the wand only for her eyes to go wide as she gasped. The blood from Marco's injuries had mixed with Jackie's and the poor girl was twitching in pain as she silently screamed.

"Ohnoohnoohno!" Star panicked. "I stuttered, bad stuff ALWAYS happens if you stutter when casting magic!"

"Oh hell." Mcgucket sighed. "Why does Magic always have ta follow me?"

"You know magic?" Star shivered.

"Yes now let's get you folks home. If you don't mind an investigator in your house that is?" Mcgucket asked.

"It's okay. Dad has a deal with the CGC." Marco reminded as he took out his emergency phone used to dial 911 or home and hit the Home button. "Mum, it's me we need help now, bring the car and something warm, Star's practically freezing and Jackie was hurt. Mum, we may have another situation like dad's one...good, I'll see you soon."

It wasn't long until Touka arrived, her red Sudan barreling down the street, screeching to a stop at the gore covered service station. She quickly looked over the situation. A Dove, Marco and the girl she assumed was Star was rushing over, carrying the whimpering form of Jackie. Toucka swung open the back door as they piled in and she sped off for home.

"Check her eyes." Touka instructed as the dove did so.

"One Kakugan, left eye, right eye remains human, instinctive nose twitches and slight movement of her eyes, she's a Ghoul and going into shock." The dove responded as he carefully pried open her mouth and dropped a hunk of human flesh into her mouth and closing it. If she were a human she'd of gagged and vommited by now but she instinctively began to eat it.

"You have human flesh on you?" Touka asked, slipping on he mask as before she glanced back, glad Marco had his on too. Even if they technically work with the CGC it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Sample from the Vikings actually, wanted to see if they're actually human or not." The dove shrugged as touka did a hard left, taking an old subway outlet to get into the underground network of tunnels, her basement just so happened to be connected to it and to the house of Britney Wong who's mother was Pro-ghoul and made masks for Touka and Marco whenever they needed new ones.

"We go on foot." Touka stated bluntly as she got out of the car, the dove did so too, holding Jackie in a bridal carry as Marco hugged the shivering Star who looked to be freezing, even with two jumpers on and a hot water bottle in each later. "Quickly now or we'll have to put up with the rats." She shuddered, the only thing worse were birds. She HATED birds. 


	4. Chapter 3

Echo Creek ghoul

Chapter 3: A new view life

Mcgucket looked around the small room in bewilderment, of all the things he expected a ghoul's house to look like, a torture room, a decrepit crypt heck even weirdmagedon, he wasnt expecting it to look so...so...

"It's...pink." The old inventor, turned madman, turned ghoul investigator deadpanned. Apparently this was the smallest guest room in the house that Rabbit had converted into a medical bay of sorts. A small pink hospital cot sat off to one side, shelves lined with medical tools, bandages and medicines covered the walls and a small crash cart was even off in the corner of the room.

"That's mum for you." Reaper shrugged, a medical mask over his ghoul one, gloves on his hands and a medical overcoat covered his body, his Kagune were wrapped in plastic and he was using them like extra arms much to McGucket's shock as that sort of dexterity normally took a ghoul decades to achieve. "Okay, could you hand me some swabs, they're in the blue draw on the shelf closest to the door."

Mcgucket nodded collecting the swabs. It took fifteen minutes to realign his niece's shattered ribs and to begin to set them. Initially a scalpel had been used to try and make an incision bit when the blade snapped on contact they knew what Jackie had become. From there Reaper had washed and steralised one of his Kagune to use as a blade. Mcgucket was a bit shocked at the two kagune types at first but quickly got over it. Four of the kagune were whiplike blades while the other four were not unlike suckerless octopus tentacles.

" and done." Reaper sighed in relief as he tossed the bloody swabs into the biohazard bin next to the cot. "She'll be out of it for a bit." He added as he turned off the nob of the anesthetic gas container labeled "Elephant Tranquilizer" Mcgucket made a mental note of that, after all sometimes it's easier to just gas a target than have a head on fight.

"Hello!~" the voice of Star chimed from the other side of the closed door. "Are you done yet?"

"Yep, just cleaning up." Reaper called as he disposed of the bloodied gloves in the bin along with the plastic wrap on his kagune.

"Okay well your mum says Mcgucket's cleared to know who you are." Star called again through the door. "Also...I managed to fix your room."

"Thanks star." Marco called back as he removed and disposed of the medical mask before removing his death day mask.

"Marco?!" Mcgucket sputtered, he'd been letting a ghoul visit his niece all this time and he didn't know?!

"Yep, sorry but you know how it is." Marco shrugged apologetically as he packed away the medical supplies. "Asides me, mum, dad and their old friends Ghouls for the most part just see humans as cattle according to mum, she admittedly saw a few like that when she was young, friends and their families excluded. Dad never did asides the rare few moments he snapped as he used to be human. You know him as Centipede and Eyepatch."

"Damn." Mcgucket gulped. He'd once seen the only ghoul in the cgc in action against a bunch of ghouls situated in Texas where the ghouls slaughtered most of the 50 investigators, leaving only him, Svetlana from the Russian branch and a half dead Alexander Anderson from the old anti-vampire branch of Iscariot who could go toe-to-toe with Alucard and survive, the ghouls however were easily killed off by Centipede much like someone stepping on ants.

"Tell me about it, dad's scary even when he doesn't mean to be nearly made crow piss herself." Marco chuckled. "I feel sorry for her, sure she likes to rile people up be she actively hates the fact she's a ghoul. She's okay with other ghouls but ever since her parents died she's always hated her half ghoul nature."

"She hates her human half?" Mcgucket asked, a self destructive ghoul who hates humans was never a good thing.

"Her ghoul half." Marco replied with a shake of his head. "She doesn't like the fact her father's status as a ghoul meant both her parents were killed by the CGC, a young rookie who got overzealous at them despite the fact that they had the same deal as us."

"Geuss I'd need to make sure that future recruits triple check everything from now on." Mcgucket muttered to himself. They were lucky so far this time, one wrong move and this 'crow' could become the next Agori head if things were to go south.

"Look, I know your job is to kill ghouls not care for them so I'll give you tips." A voice stated from the doorway. Mcgucket turned to see a purple haired woman of Japanese descent in a pair of black jeans and dark gray hoodie, a tray in hand with four coffees on it. "First off, she'll need to eat once a week, she can't have normal food outside of coffee and coffee beans, don't ask me why. I honestly have no fucking clue why that is." She cut off Mcgucket as she sat the tray down next to Jackie's bed on the small stand. "She'll have to stay here for her monthly though, it's an utter bitch for humans but way worse for ghouls."

Marco shuddered violently at that. Janna's first monthly had ended with five thousand in damages to the house, he was beaten black and blue and had a slight limp for the next week and a half.

"Okay. So, your...food supply, it's all to the agreement them?" Mcgucket asked.

"Yep." Was her reply. "The CGC and government send us a list of who's on the menue so to speek and we go get them. Mostly it's crime lords, mass murderers and one time we even got some crazy chick who went around raping and murdering children, believe me I took as long as I could ending that bitch's life."

"Ugh my head." A soft groan was heard as Jackie rolled onto her side.

"Shh." Marco hushed his mum and the investigator. "May as well get dinner then, well for Mcgucket and Star anyway, we ate two days ago." He added, picking up one of the coffees and headed out the room, his mum following behind leaving one coffee on the stand for Jackie.

Down in the dining room Mcgucket was shocked at the rate Pablo and Star were devouring the food on their plates.

"Ish good." Star managed around her mouthful before she swallowed. "More please!" She grinned widely, Mcgucket's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp teeth the half lizard girl possessed.

"Well, someone likes chicken omelet." Pablo chucked while star gave an enthusiastic nod. The next half an hour was filled with Pablo and Touka filling Mcgucket in on some details, such as who was a ghoul in the town, who was a threat and Pablo even asked for any good fish recipes as he had none.

A slow tired shuffling brought their attention to Jackie who was rubbing her eye in irritation as she made her way down the stair. "What happened?"

Mcgucket sighed sadly as he placed an old wide brimmed prospector's hat on his head "Oh pooh, come 'ere Jackie, this'll take some explaining."

End

Okay so what do you all think?

Okay got some story ideas here!

Grimm Dogfather

What if instead of chasing Petigrew Sirius took harry to a hidden colony called remnant how will the Grimm animagus and nigh immortal hunter affect things at Becon? Only time will tell.

H/R/W/B/Y romance Luna/Nora cousins Sirius/Goodwitch

Yes/No

Queen of scythes

Ruby was never a normal girl even by hunter standards, it may of been her obsession with weapons, her addiction to cookies with her ability to eat a literal tonne of them or maybe it was the fact she is part Zerg and daughter of Sarah Kerrigan? How will the infested huntress and her 'adorable' swarm impact things at Beacon and how will everyone react to Yang's pet Hydralisk? Furthermore how will Ren react to Nora's new Zergling "baby"?

R/B/W romance, R/Y fluff

Yes/No

Worst trip ever, of all time

What if scenario 3 had a different outcome? Instead of knocking them out Sarge's doomsday device somehow worked blasting them into Remnant. O'Malley and Caboose find the Grimm cuddley and want to start a zoo, Sarge has finally found someone with more Yang in their guns then him, Church...well church is one again getting his ass kicked by a girl alternate of himself and Tucker has found his alternate, Emerald. Simmons is on the run from a lovestruck penny and Jeolous Lopez. Griff has finally found something he can actually do that isn't eating! What is it? Why hanging with Nora of course! Tex and Donut however may of just found their worst nightmare...Ozpin.

Comedy/crack no pairings.

Yes/No

Okay so that's over with adios me amegos! 


End file.
